An oldnew me
by ShadowShipper2036
Summary: Ryder never thought he's the only one who can't read. sucky summery, hopfuly a great story? read and review please
1. Chapter 1

"So, anyone can tell me what is the answer?"

a few hands were lifted,a few not, and a few were not listening, one of them was Ryder,How can he study when he thinks about the pressure he's in? He was dyslexic,Jock,a glee club member and a lot of things he couldn't remember. When he lifted his head to the borad, he noticed something, He noticed that another guy was struggling to read from the board.

That guy wasn't just any guy, it was Jake Puckerman.

His best friend,his only person who he could actually stand in this hell.

But Jake wasn't supose to Struggle, he is a smart person, Ryder couldn't remember if he was struggling,he couldn't even remember what time is,speaking of, what time is it?

Anyway, He noticed that Jake Struggling at reading,which was very familier,and from Ryder's expirence,it's not that hard unless you get used to it.

Ryder thought so long he didn't noticed that the school bell rang and everybody went to the cafiteria,If he wouldn't hurry,he will sit on the floor, near the garbage bin, and it's not fun.

...

Jake looked at the reflection at the mirror, it wasn't handsome, it was creepy. The reflection was clear; a 15 year old Jake with huge sqare black glasses on his wasn't proud of it, but when he was eleven,he got them from the reason every kid wasn't: the reading check of elementary. He was the only one who needed them, everybody laughed at him even more than theyre laughing now. His friends stopped talking to him,he was a target for the jocks and mean girls, and now he's going wih eye contacts to school,hoping no one will know,he didn't want anyone to know,not Marley,not the glee club,not anybody, but then he thought of a certin person,Ryder, he would regret it if we won't tell him.

"Jake?"

He heard Ryder asking and a flush of the boys bathroom while taking off his glasses.

he turn to Ryder, who had a Questioning glare on his face Jake smiled and said, "what?"

...

Ryder did believed what he saw,he saw jake with 's why he struggled,that's why he dtruggled, Ruder thoughts squeald.

" Are you ok?"

"yeah, why wouldn't I?" Jake said

"look, I saw you. I saw you at class and now I realise why." Ryder said

Jake seemed thinking but then said "do not tell anybody"

Ryder was confused, and there was a minute of silence until Ryder asked,"why are you hiding your Glasses?"

...

Jake told him the whole story, of how he got them, how he's bein treaten because of them, how he's sorry for not telling.

"But Jake," Ryder started to say, while Jake stopped taling, and continued," This is not something to be ashemed about, a lot of people has it,kids,adults,even teenagers."

Jake sighed and said "I look weird and different then everybody when I put them." and looked down for a took Jake's glasses and put them on Jake's face,

"I don't think you look weird." He said and smiled, "and you know differentis good more than normal." Jake thought about what Ryder was saying,Different is good,THat's why he loved glee club, and did Ryder just said he didn't looked weird? Jake looked up at Ryder, seeing the worring on his face.

"I'm not puting these."Jake said simply and put the glasses in this bag. then he walked tothe door of the bathroom, he and he said finally,"But, I will think about it."

Ryder smiled at him, and Jake smiled back and came out of the bathroom door.

...

A few days later, Ryder went to his locker, and then he noticed something weird. He looked around and saw Jake, with his normal look, butsomething new. He had his glasses on, in public.

...

Jake felt different,but good. He listened to Ryder's advise, and decided to take a chance and put his glasses. Actually, this day nobody bugged him,literly nobody. he saw Ryder looking at him,and back to his locker. Jake walked to Ryder's locker.

Ryder looked up and said,"so, how you feel?"

"actually, pretty good." Jake said

"and...?"

"I'm not regreting it."

"and...?"

" Thank you."

"you're very welcome." Ryder said. He smiled, winked at hime amd walked to class. Jake felt a little blush on his cheeks,oh no,now I'll have to hide another thing from him, he thought and walked to class.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I think we should do something that is a goodbye song but more upbeat, you know?" Ryder said, while Jake searching some songs on Ryder's laptop.

"Yeah, I know, noted." he answered facing to the laptop. Ryder and Jake weren't that close since the glasses thing, yeah , things went pretty normal, but Jake seemed like he is trying to say something, but prefer to shut his mouth and play guitar. A few minutes of silence went by, and Ryder said," Dude, what's wrong with you?", no answer from Jake,

"Are you going to be like this all the time?" Ryder asked, and Jake finally looked up to Ryder, and said, "like what?"

"like you're hiding something, something that you think is not important so much."

"What are you talking about?"

Ryder thought for a moment,and said,

"Is this about school?" Jake nodded negetivitly

"about home?maybe your dad?" no commend.

Ryder thought again, this time he thought a lot, what could make him act like this?

"is it because of me?" He finally said, and this time, Jake answered, " why would it be about you?"

"Maybe it's not, but you're don't tell me everything. Remember the case with the glasses, maybe I can help?"

"You can't help." Jake said and got out of Ryder's room

THE NEXT DAY

"come on, we need to go to the audituriom,almost time for their graduation!" Marley squiled and went out of the chior room, Kitty sighed and went after Marley, so does Wade/Unique.

"you're going?" Ryder asked Jake, but Jake said " wait ."

"what's going on?" Ryder asked, and Jake closed the doors. Ryder looked at him confused.

"J-Jake?"

"I need to tell you something."

"The thing from yesterday?"

"yep, pretty much." Jake said, took a deep breath and continued, "don't be in panic, but I think I like you."

"which way?"

Jake walked foward to face Ryder, and pressed his lips to Ryder's.

what is he doing?does he know we are friends?we are friends! but screw it, Jake is a good kisser, Ryder thought as he kissed him back, placing his hands on Jake's waist, pulling him closer, but as he did that, Jake pulled away.

"wait you love me?" Ryder asked

"I'm not quite sure." Jake answered

"than why did you do that?anyone could have open the door and see us."

" I... wanted to know, if you feel the same."

"I.. well... I don't know ."

Jake walked to the door but before he came out of it, Ryder SAid to him, " I will let you know, when I'll know. We'll figure it out." Jake walked out of the door, as Ryder followed him.

Few days later, in summer, after Jake woke up, he looked at his phone. He got a text. Jake quickly put his glasses on and saw what's written in it,

'I figur it out'

it was from Ryder , his best friend. Jake texted back,

'figure what?'

after a few mintues he got a replay,

' that your filings are working vise-versa'

'meaning?'

'I love you too."


End file.
